


olive oil and wood

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Teasing, crackfic, historical facts as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Cas has some interesting commentary while he and Dean are having sex.(this is very much a crackfic)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	olive oil and wood

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this everyone....a conversation spiraled semi-out-of-control on the profound bond server and I had to write this xP if you're 18+, come join us! https://discord.gg/profoundbond

“Cas, _please_ ….”

“You have to be patient,” Cas replied, his voice unusually even for the activity at hand, “Let me…”

Cas didn’t get to say anything else, because Dean pulled him down into a bruising kiss, “C’mon.”

“Are you begging?”

“Maybe…”

“Hm.”

But Cas complied, slowly moving his fingers from around Dean’s face to below, to open him up, slowly.

“Don’t we need—“ Dean panted.

“No, we can use my grace.”

“Didn’t know that, that’s—Cas, Jesus.”

“I’m not him,” Cas replied, but there was a wicked grin on his face as he started to thrust, “Did you know that, in ancient Greece, olive oil was used as lube?”

“I—are you telling me history facts while we’re fucking?”

“What, do you not like it?”

Dean just moaned softly in response, so Cas continued, “And the dildo was invented before the wheel…..”

“Tell me more,” Dean said, his voice strained as Cas picked up speed.

“And they were made of wood,” Cas whispered, leaning over so that his lips brushed against Dean’s neck, “Talk about splinters.”

“Screw you, Cas.”

“No, that’s what I’m doing.”


End file.
